Sonic boom Lost episode: Sonic's Hatred
Hey, Have you ever heard this show called Sonic boom on pop or cartoon network, well i am a big fan of sonic but after this experience i will never play sonic boom rise of lyric ever Again. So one day i woke up early in the weekend and decided to watch TV like any other people would do. I checked to see if there was anything good to watch because nowadays there's nothing to watch, then i stumble on a new sonic boom episode called season 3 sonic boom premiere episode, i was a bit confused because season 3 was about to come out this summer 2019. I just ignored thinking SEGA made the season early, i clicked on the channel and the show started. It Starts with sonic running oddly...He looked bored and tired, then comes tails with the plane as normal, and then after knuckles , Amy,sticks (normally). When the Logo appeared, normally the Logo will just smash the robots but this time it did smash them but then blood splatted on the screen. I was shocked and suprised. It started with sonic, sleeping on the Sofa, until knuckles knocks on the door excitedly. Sonic looked vexed and then opened the door saying this: Sonic: What is it? Can't you see im taking a fricking nap? Knuckles: Oh sorry didn't know... Sonic: Ugh, what is it?! Knuckles: Eggman said he can help us with the carnival parade. Sonic: Ok..so you just woke knocked on the door just to tell me THAT EGGMAN IS HELPING YOU?! Sonic: I FUCKING DON'T CARE! I didn't know sonic would use this much strong language, after all he is the kindest video game character i know. Knuckles: Chill man! Then shockingly see sonic kicking knuckles in the stomach and then gets some quills out of his hair (i think) And pokes knuckles alot, knuckles cry's and begs sonic to stop saying he will give his video games to him. Sonic: ...DIE!!! Then i see a disturbing scene of sonic stomping on knuckles belly. It then shows tails fixing his plane to put up signs in the sky, he then sees sonic approaching. Tails: Oh hey sonic hows it going? Sonic: Shut up Nerd Tails: Sonic..are you alright? I think sonic has gone mental right now because then sonic picks up tails tail and then stuffs him in the straight part of the plane. Tails is crying while he is stuck. Sonic: This is going to be fun tails Sonic pushes the start button on the plane and i see a gruesome scene showing tails getting cut up to pieces while get slaughtered by the planes engine part. Then shows amy looking for Knuckles and tails feeling worried Amy: Tails?!, Knuckles?! Sonic: Hey amy you have some nice tits. I was cringing at this point as sonic never says anything about nudity Amy:..Sonic..you never say things like that..why now? Sonic then pulls amy's skirt up and shows her braw, i was crotching at this point. Sonic: Mmm Amy moans saying sonic why are you doing this. While moaning. He thens take out her braw and fastly sucks on her boobs, and i can see a bit of milk coming out. I closed my eyes by that time because it was just so gross. Amy: *Moans* Sonic..please..stop Sonic then just then squishes her boobs violently and then puts his hands in her mouth making her choke to death After that disgusting scene, it shows sticks running to eggmans lair telling him that sonic is a predator and he needs to be killed. Eggman: Hmm, then you better come in. sticks then comes in the building feeling scared and worried. Sticks: That horrible blue monster, eggman do you know what to do? Eggman: Of course i do! I have loads of things to kill sonic, but then he kills my machines. Sticks: Why is sonic being like this today? Eggman: I don't know Then Eggman teaches sticks how to use the machines just in case something nasty happens. Then eggman hears a loud bang on his door from outside. Eggman: Hello...ARRGGHHH!!!!!!!! Eggman: Sticks help me please, sonic has me. Sticks then, feeling murderous, smacks sonic with the egg dragon, Sonic then violently come's to sticks, window through the egg dragon and says: Sonic: Your friends are dead! Even Eggman. Sticks: Shut up Sonic tries to break in but then sticks get the drilling arms then charges at sonic Sonic: FUCKK.... Sticks: DIE!!! Sonic is now dead, blood coming from his stomach Sticks then cry's and begs for mercy to her gods. It then's shows a time card saying the next day. It shows Amy's,Tails,Knuckles and egg mans gravestone in the town centre. Sticks then says directly to the camera: Sticks: I'm sorry everyone, sonic was beloved but also evil. Then shows static for a moment then shows the credit scene I emailed the creators about this and they email me back saying this: "This was never supposed to be a aired episode, One of are directors, did not tell us about the episode, he then showed us and then we straight away fired him" From today i hate sonic boom. Category:Do not put NSFW category Or You Summoned a Satan Category:I like how Sonic Sucking Amy Boobs Blood to 0 Blood